Axis
by RecountOurVices
Summary: A dragon can't take care of a rose. Maybe a knight can.


A.N: Hello! Hi, hey. Welcome.

I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine, regrettably. I'm just taking a few creative licenses because I absolutely adore this characters.

I'd appreciate any sort of feedback, I want to see if it's worth writing more characters or not. Happy reading!

* * *

He should have known better.

Honestly, Siegfried von Schroeder should have known better.

But he had been too naïve, too hopeful, and too affection-deprived to acknowledge the signs and realize that it had all been doomed from the get go. The young man had been too in love with Seto Kaiba to even consider the idea of everything around him crashing and burning.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

The word kept being repeated in his head as he packed every single item of his into the ridiculously expensive bag, teeth digging into the inside of his cheek to stop himself from letting sobs tumble past his lips. His phone kept going off every thirty seconds or so, but Siegfried paid it no mind.

That lying, backstabbing bastard hadn't had the dignity to follow him after the von Schroeder found him in a compromising situation with none other than Yūgi Muto in their house, their bed. Seto had simply looked at Siegfried with that calculating gaze of his, not even having the decency to remove his dick from within the other boy to at least offer a half-arsed apology.

Those blue eyes had screamed 'well, what did you expect?' In their coldness he had found something akin to mockery, and for a moment the pink-haired male truly believed their relationship had been nothing but a ploy to get him back for the awful things he had done during the KC Grand Prix and already asked— no, begged— forgiveness for.

 _Stupid_.

A fresh set of tears rolled down his cheeks and he stuffed the very last of his belongings into the bag before closing it, only having the strength in him to put it away with the others before his rear met the carpeted floor, knees buckling beneath his weight and all the pain he had been exposed to in the last three days. Not to mention the rage, the humiliation, the confusion... the heartbreak.

He had loved Seto. He had been willing to give up everything he owned to be with him. He had loved enough to leave Germany and the shit show he had called life behind only to be with Kaiba. Siegfried had even risked being disowned by Lord von Schroeder after finding out his first son was nothing but a sissy, a _**freak**_. It had taken Leonard's begging and Lady von Schroeder's frantic pleading for weeks for his father to keep him in the family tree. Heldrik von Schroeder had even been merciful enough not to take his grandfather's inheritance away from Siegfried.

But it was obvious he was no longer welcome back to the state. The von Schroeder Castle only lived in his less than pleasant memories, and it would remain that way until his father died.

And still, he hadn't cared.

Life with Seto— while hardly perfect— had been a dream come true. It hadn't been filled with public displays of affections or movie-like moments, but it had been normal and God, it had felt _so right._

And now...

Now Siegfried couldn't even bring himself to go anywhere near the bed they had shared so many times, the one who had witnessed their most intimate moments.

It was now tainted. Everything was. Because, while Yūgi's sickly sweet scent no longer lingered in the room, he could still see him sprawled across the mattress, victim to the most intense of carnal pleasures.

The thought made him sick to his stomach, and despite not having eaten in a day, the young man spent the next few minutes with his head in the toilet seat.

At least Seto wasn't there to mock him and use that to blackmail him. While unable to offer an apology face-to-face, he had been kind enough (Siegfried snorted at that, the awful smell of bile overwhelming him) to leave their apartment so that the von Schroeder could pack and mourn for what, honestly, a relationship that never was.

His phone had stopped ringing, and while relieved, Siegfried was mildly disappointed Seto hadn't tried harder. After flushing the toilet and rinsing his mouth thoroughly, he stumbled back into the bedroom and checked his phone, immediately ignoring the missed calls from Seto and the few texts he had send between them.

He did send Leonard a text, briefly explaining that he was leaving Domino City after breaking up with Kaiba (although it felt like Kaiba had broken up with him way before that), to reassure him he was alright (all things considered), and that he'd find somewhere to stay for the mean time.

But Leonard was a sweet boy— too sweet, sometimes. He'd worry way more than necessary and contact Mokuba to get more information. Despite the age difference, it felt like his little brother was determined to look after him.

After deleting any unwanted texts without reading them, blocking a certain number, and more tears, he noticed a very peculiar e-mail.

A mail from none other than Industrial Illusion's CEO, Herr Pegasus himself.

Siegfried couldn't help but laugh maniacally after reading the mail, body shaking uncontrollably as the self-loathing became waves crashing down on him. If he hadn't been so concerned trying to figure out what to do with his life, he would've remembered to take his medicine to stop the... 'episodes'.

Pegasus actually wanted to meet him. What ridiculously awful timing. Why now? It was well known Siegfried was no longer CEO of Schroeder Corp, Heldrik having taken over again and positively ruining the future of the company. The pink-haired man was even less relevant in the business world after his love-struck stunt, so of course Fate had to humiliate him even further and make something like this happen.

In a daze, he composed a quite pitiful reply explaining he had no longer a company that Pegasus could partner with, and while he appreciated the business proposal quite profoundly, it would be nothing but a waste of the man's time. Siegfried considered venting and also explain how Seto Kaiba had stolen everything for him and had had the nerve to sleep with his former rival, but Pegasus didn't need the aggravation of his pathetic life that was a series of unfortunate events at this point.

Resigned, Siegfried grabbed his bags and exited the bedroom, refusing to drag his feet in a defeated manner. He didn't bother to look behind as the door was slammed shut, key haphazardly thrown into the bushes. Hopefully a homeless man would find it and invade Kaiba's home.

And with that, Siegfried got into the cab that had been waiting for him, sunglasses fixed atop the bridge of his nose white the driver confirmed their route to the airport.


End file.
